


Messenger of Death

by evangelineimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Resurrection, banshee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr:  Y/n and Charlie have known each other since forever and Y/n is a banshee(but more like Lydia sort of) but she never told Charlie about the supernatural and what she is but she gave her a necklace that would ensure that Y/n can bring Charlie back to life, and like three months before she meets the Winchesters Y/n’s powers amplify somehow and she leaves to protect Charlie and the secret and kinda dissappears and Charlie can’t find her and anyway , every time Charlie is with the brothers she always talks about Y/n and always ends up being comforted by them and around the time Charlie is supposed to die Y/n goes towards her and arrives after the boys and they’re like who the hell are you and she just pushes past them and goes to Charlie’s body and screams and Charlie comes back and fluffy reunion and then they all go back to the bunker and everyone is happy and curious about y/n and Cas shows up when he finds out and he recognizes what Y/n is and they like fall in love ? Oh and Y/n sees Cas’ wings and true form cause duh immunity and connected to death and supernatural
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Messenger of Death

Y/n hadn’t been seen in months, and even Charlie hadn’t been able to contact her nor find her. It was like she had disappeared in the shadows. And as an effect of that Charlie talked about Y/n more than ever. 

Unfortunately, Sam and Dean had to endure Charlie’s hours-long rant about you.

But now that seemed better than what was happening right in front of them. 

Life had slipped out of Charlie’s body as it lay limp on the ground, the boys were looking down on it with sadness in their eyes. Another one dead. All because they dragged her into this world. 

They barely had time to react as a person pushed their way past them and fell on its knees in front of Charlie’s body. It was a woman neither of them had seen before, but even so, they could guess the name. 

Y/n. 

Before any of them could move forward towards her, a scream louder and more ear-piercing than anything they had ever heard broke the silence around them. Y/n threw her head back, a hand on Charlie’s chest, above the necklace Charlie always wore which seemed to glow brightly. 

When Y/n finally stopped screaming, the boys could clearly hear the sound of raspy breathing coming from none other than Charlie.

~

Y/n hadn’t walked more than a meter away from Charlie since she had woken her from her death, even followed Charlie to the toilet claiming she had to have an eye on her at all times when they came back to the bunker. 

When Sam and Dean finally had managed to get her to sit down, with Charlie sitting beside her, they both spoke at the same time. 

«How did you do it?» 

«What are you?» 

«Are you death?» 

«Are you god?» 

«Was she dead at all?» 

«Did we think wrongly?» 

Y/n just chuckled at the brothers a smile on her face. 

They didn’t get any answer though as suddenly Cas was standing in front of them. He didn’t even greet Sam and Dean, staring straight at Y/n who seemed to be looking at him just as intently. 

The other three in the room just sat there looking between the two of them. 

«Banshee.» 

«Angel.» 

They both said in unison, eyes wide. Y/n seemed to look at something behind Cas, while Castiel’s eyes travelled around her aura. 

«Wait. Did he just say Banshee? As in the messenger of death banshee?» Charlie butted in, pointing at Cas. 

«Yes, she is a messenger of death, the banshee. I believe that is why she brought you back to life» Castiel answered, without looking away from Y/n. 

«Okay, you two lovebirds, that’s enough.» Dean cut in, turning his attention ti Y/n after giving Cas a weird look saying ‘seriously dude?’. 

«Why don’t you tell us how you brought Charlie here back to life. Last time I heard banshees couldn’t do that.» Dean asked, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. 

And so y Y/n had to explain to them the function on Charlie’s magical necklace, which had been the only thing that had allowed her to bring Charlie back from the dead. 

Under the whole thing, the other’s were silent, as you explained how the necklace worked with some few questions from Sam here and there. Although a certain angel didn’t seem to pay much attention, as he was just looking at her with a distant look in his eyes and a frown on his face. 

The simple gesture made Y/n’s heart speed up, luckily she was used to masking her feelings as she most times could feel the death of every being pretty far around her. 

Little did she know it was only the beginning of her odd reactions and flutters towards the angel and that she was going to eventually break under his stare and he would see what he did to her, as well as her to him.


End file.
